Meant to be
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A Mc fic. Monica is dating Chanlder but has something she has yet to tell him
1. tell him

Monica changed her outfit for the tenth time. She was getting ready for a date with Chandler. They hadn't seen each other since Ross brought him home in college. They ran into each other at Central Perk and had been seeing each other ever since. They have been dating for a month now. She finally came out of her room , putting her ear rings on.

"Are you going to tell him yet Mon?" Rachel asked. She was reading her monthly issue of Vogue.

"I don't know Rach I don't want to scare him off." Monica checked her make up in the mirror.

"I know you don't but lets face it, he's going to find out sooner or later."

Monica was getting ready to respond to her comment when their was a knock on her door, She opened it and there stood Chandler looking handsome as always.

"Are you ready to go?" He put his hand on her lower back.

She nodded. "See you later Rach." She waved to her friend as they left for their date.

When they came back later on Rachel asked her friend again if she told him , not knowing Chandler was right behind her.

Chandler took Monica's coat off for her. "Tell me what?"

Monica froze, unable to speak. Rachel went into her room to give them some privacy.

Monica hoped what she was about to say wouldn't run off a man she cared so much about. She took his hand and brought him over to the couch to sit.

"Ok I'll just tell you and it you never want to see me again I will understand." She was so nervous she was about to cry.

He kissed her lips and wiped a tear away that went down her cheek. "Mon I'm worried what is it?" He asked gently.


	2. it will be ok

_**Thanks for the reviews **__**J**_

After Monica took a deep breath she began to speak. Rachel was right he needed to know and it wasn't fair that she was keeping such a big thing away from him.

"Chandler this has been the best month and a half of my life. I'm having a lot of fun with you." She said as she held his hands.

Oh no this is it she's breaking up with me Chandler thought. He hoped he was wrong though.

"Do you uh do you remember when I told you I had a 3 year relationship with a man named Pete?"

He nodded dreading the part that he knew was coming next. He knew she was leaving him for this Pete guy. They had been dating for 3 years so it just made sense.

"Well I never told you the reason we broke up. He wanted to be the next heavy weight champion and I told him I didn't want to see him get hurt. Well he chose that not me and around that time I found out he and I were going to have a baby but he still chose that." At this point she was looking down at her lap so she wouldn't have to see Chandler's reaction. In a perfect world he would be ok with it and continue to date her but she wasn't so sure that was the case here.

That bit of information was not what Chandler was expecting to hear. He gently touched her face so she would make eye contact with him.

"You don't have to say anything." Monica said. "I know you won't want to see me anymore so please just go now to save us both a lot of heartache."

"How far along are you?" He asked quietly.

"What?" She wasn't expecting him to ask that. She was expecting a fight or for him to storm out of her apartment.

He repeated himself and put her hair out of her face that was wet from tears.

"17 weeks." She replied grabbing a tissue. "That's why I wear a lot of layers so you can't tell." There was a small bump starting to grow. She did a good job hiding it from him. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was just scared of loosing you."

"Well I have never dated a girl with kids or that was pregnant so this is all new to me and I understand why you didn't tell me. I think that this whole thing will take some getting used to but Monica I care about you so much and I'm not going to leave you just because your pregnant."

She was so thrilled that he felt that way. She hugged and kissed him. Their foreheads were touching when she broke the silence. "Thank you Chandler for being so understanding."

When they separated it was his turn to speak. "Since you shared that with me I want to share something with you." He rubbed her hand that was on his leg.

"What is that?" She asked wiping her eyes again to make sure she didn't have make-up all over her face.

"In two weeks will be 2 months since we started dating and I have been having a great time and I know it may be soon but Monica I love you." As soon as he said it a smile came across his face. It felt good to say to her.

She kissed him on the lips passionately. "I love you too."

He started kissing her then picked her up and brought her to her room kissing the entire way. He gently laid her on the bed and shut the bedroom door , staying in there for the rest of the night.

.


	3. sonogram

Monica was 22 weeks now. She was showing really clearly now. She was in the exam room at the OBGYN to find out what she was having. She was waiting on Chandler.

Chandler was starting to like the fact she was pregnant. The first time he touched her stomach is when the baby started kicking for the first time. Chandler thought it was the best thing in the world and at that time he knew he truly wanted to be apart of this.

"Sorry I'm late." He said when he came in the room. "Did I miss anything?" He asked and then kissed her forehead.

"No Dr. Lucas hasn't came in yet. You don't have to do this you know."

"Do what?" He sat in a chair by the exam table and held her hand.

"When I told you I was pregnant I didn't mean you had to take responsibility."

"Monica I know but I love you and I want to be apart of this with you and I want to be in this baby's life and I want to be the one to go to the store when you have midnight cravings or rub your back when it hurts or stay up with you when you can't sleep when this little one is kicking and I want to be there when he or she is born."

She was so touched by what he said. She leaned in to kiss him when Dr Lucas walked in.

"Hello Monica and Chandler." She shook their hands. "How are you feeling Monica?" She asked looking at her chart.

"I'm doing great." Monica said.

"Great." She examined her. "Everything looks great now lets do an sonogram. " She began to put the jail on Monica's stomach. "Would you like to know what your having?" She asked when the baby was visible on the screen.

"Yes we do." Monica said as Chandler kissed her cheek.

"Ok you are having a baby girl." Dr Lucas replied. "I'll give you a minute." She left the room.

"Wow I can't believe it." She was so happy to have a little girl.

"That's so great Mon." He said with a smile an then kissed her lips.

Chandler had to go back to work after taking her home. On his way home that evening he picked up an outfit and a bib for the baby. When he got to her place he was furious.

"Pete I told you to leave." Monica said. She looked like she had been crying which made Chandler upset.

Chandler grabbed Pete and shoved him out of the door. "She told you to leave and that means go. You made her upset. I don't want you near her." He shut the door and locked it.

He turned around to Monica. "You ok?" She nodded as he pulled her into a hug until she stopped crying.


	4. forgive me

Monica was 28 weeks pregnant now. She was glad that she was half way done although she loved being pregnant. When she first found out she was so worried she would have to do it alone but she was so glad she had Chandler in her life.

Chandler had worked late one night. As he reached his apartment he looked at his watch. It said 12:20. He thought Monica might be up. As he quietly entered her apartment he found her eating chips and wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. He smiled when he looked at his girlfriend. He thought no one was as beautiful as her.

"Hey Mon." He walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Where have you been these last couple of days?" She hadn't seen Chandler and was a starting to worry about him.

"I'm sorry I got scared.' He admitted.

"Scared about what?" She asked.

He took a minute deciding how to word what he had to say. "We have been dating for 5 months now." He smiled thinking about how much fun they have been having. "I love you and want to be with you I just got scared thinking about this tiny baby coming in a few short months. I've never been in this situation before so I'm just learning how to deal with it. I want to continue to date you because I love you and I'm sorry for not coming to you with this. I was avoiding you and that wasn't fair to make you upset." He looked into her eyes hoping what he just said didn't upset her.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Your not mad?" He asked surprised.

She smiled. "No of course not."

He brought her on his lap and began to make out with her. Their bodies were close and he rubbed her back under her shirt. He picked her up and brought her to her room.

The next morning he woke her up by kissing her neck.

"Good morning." She said as he put his arms around her. Just when he did the baby started kicking against his arm. "She really likes you I think." She smiled.

He kissed her cheek and rubbed her stomach. "Let me take you out to breakfast."

"I would love to but I have to go to work." She replied.

"Call in." He said without thinking.

"What?" Monica had been at her job for 3 years and never called in sick before.

"Please?" He pouted.

She smiled. "Ok I will." She said against his lips before she kissed him.

She called in and they spent the day together.


	5. close call

Chandler woke up to get ready for work. He was in his bed for the first time in weeks. He had an early meeting and didn't want to wake her up at 5am. She woke up a lot in the middle of the night already. She had a very active baby. They have been dating for 6 months now. He still couldn't believe it.

Still laying in bed, he turned his phone on. As soon as he saw 7 missed calls from Monica he sat straight up in bed. She never called him in the middle of the night. He ran out of his apartment and went into hers. He walked carefully in her bedroom. He didn't want to be too loud incase she was asleep. He panicked more when he saw she wasn't in bed. He then quickly checked the bathroom and the nursery. There was still no Monica. "Oh gosh where is she?" He said. He ran back in his apartment.

Joey came out of his room rubbing his eyes. "Dude why are you being so loud? It's only 5am." Joey said. He didn't like to be woken up.

"Joey, Monica called me 7 times last night but my phone was turned off and she's not in her apartment." Chandler got his phone out of his room.

"Well where is she?" Joey asked

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Joe." Chandler said.

He called Monica praying she would answer. "It went straight to her voicemail." He told Joey as he hung up her phone. As soon as he hung it up it started ringing. He quickly answered it. "Hello." He said very fast.

"Hello this is Tina Reed from Lenox Hill hospital here in Manhattan. Is Chandler Bing available?" She said in a very calm voice.

"This is Chandler Bing. What's going on? Do you have Monica?" He said almost yelling.

"Yes sir. She has been asking for you since she arrived a couple hours ago. Could you please come down here?" She replied.

"Yes yes of course. What's wrong with her?" He said still panicking.

"I'm sorry sir I can't say over the phone." She said.

"Ok I'm on my way." He hung up and ran out of the door. She can't be in labor he thought. She's only 32 weeks.

When he reached the hospital the lady at the counter sent him to her room. He went to the 3rd floor and ran into her room.

"Monica honey what happened." He went up to her and kissed her. " I was so worried and I won't turn my phone off anymore. I'm so sorry baby."

She rubbed his arm. "Don't worry I'm ok. I was having contractions but they got them to stop. I have to stay in bed until the baby is born."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm going to take care of you."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and hugged him.

The doctor came in. "Thank you for coming sir. You can take her home just make sure she stays in bed. She can get up to take a shower and use the bathroom and stuff like that. But that is all."

"Don't worry doctor I'll make sure she stays in bed." Chandler was rubbing Monica's back

"Your going to make a wonderful father." The doctor shook his hand.

"Oh I'm not the father." He felt like he was and sometimes he wished he was.

Once the doctor gave him the ok to take her home he took her to her apartment then called in to work.

"Chandler you don't have to stay here with me." She rested her hand on her stomach.

"Well I am." He put pillows behind her back and made sure she was covered up good. "You should get some rest." He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her lips three times. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything." He put his hand over hers that was on her stomach then walked out of her room.

A couple minutes later he walked back in when she called for him.

"Everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yes I just want some ice-cream please." She sat up in the bed.

He smiled at her then went to go get it. He came back and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said

"Mon I don't want to leave you alone again. I was so scared when I couldn't find you. So I was thinking if it's alright with you maybe I could live here with you." He said smiling at her as she ate.

"I would love for you to." She said then they shared a passionate kiss.


	6. leave

Chandler finally got all of his things to Monica's apartment. It had taken him a little while but now everything was there and unpacked.

He was kicked out for a couple of hours because of Monica's baby shower. She promised Chandler she would stay on the couch with her feet up and would stay there. She was 35 weeks now. She was getting very anxious to meet her daughter.

Chandler sat at Joey's. They ate some pizza and played some foosball. He looked at his watch. "I'm sure they are done now with the baby shower." He said throwing his beer away.

"Ok. I have to go anyway. I have a hot date." Joey said smiling.

Chandler laughed shaking his head then left. Just as he was about to open the door Pete showed up. Chandler could feel his anger rising.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Relax dude I came to talk to Monica and see my baby." Pete tried going in but Chandler stopped him.

"No you aren't seeing Monica and if you have been around at all you would know that the baby hasn't been born yet." Chandler couldn't believe Pete actually had the nerve to show up.

"Regardless it's my baby and you can't stop me from going in and who are you to say if I can or not?" Pete was really starting to get upset.

"For your information I'm her boyfriend and I have been to every doctors appointment." Chandler said quietly. He didn't want Monica to hear. "Look she's happy. You broke her heart. You had a chance with her. Just please stay away."

Pete was starting to see Chandler was right. "Your right. Promise me you'll take care of her?" Chandler nodded. "I came because I thought she was alone but she has you so that's good." Pete then turned away and left.

Chandler waited until Pete was gone then walked in the apartment. He decided not to tell her about Pete. There was baby stuff everywhere.

"Hey." He bent down and gave her a kiss.

"I now don't have to get anything else for the baby." She said.

"Good," He rubbed her arm. He put everything in the nursery and set it up. He came back out and rubbed her feel. "How are you feeling?"

"Bed rest sucks I am so bored. Please come out baby." She rubbed her stomach.

Chandler laughs. "Give her time honey. It's still too soon." He looked over at her. "Are you ok?"

"Give me your hand." The baby was kicking over and over.

"Calm down little one." He kept his hand on her stomach as he looked for something to watch.

Monica smiled at him. It was weird he wasn't the father but he was the only one that could calm the baby down. She was glad she had him


	7. finally born

November 17th was Monica's due date. 11 days had passed now and She had not gone into labor yet. They walked around Central Park but still no baby.

By request Chandler was out making a midnight food run for Monica. He was in the store looking at the list trying to not forget something. He got a small bag of chips, some ice cream and a jar of pickles.

She ate then changed into her pajamas. Just by looking at her he could tell she was miserable.

"Come here." He said as he pulled her closer. He kissed her temple down to her neck. "I love you." He smiled

She kissed his lips "I love you too." She closed her eyes.

"Good night baby." He whispered then put his hand on her stomach as he held her close to him.

Chandler heard someone calling his name. He woke up and saw it was only 2am. He sat right up when he realized it was Monica.

"What's the matter?" He asked , rubbing her back in small circles.

"I think I had a contraction." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Ok I'll get you to the hospital." He said looking at his watch. After 20 minutes another one came. He held her hand and helped her through it until it was done. "Can you stand up?" He asked.

She nodded so he helped her up and took her to the hospital.

The doctor came in and checked her. "Your at 5 centimeters. I'll be back in a hour to check you again." The dr smiled then left.

"Your doing great Mon." He rubbed her stomach. The baby was moving like crazy.

" Make her come out." She cried.

"I wish I could baby but I can't." He replied.

She was about to say something but she was stopped when another contraction came. She was so glad he was there with her.

Five hours later they were getting worse and much closer together.

The doctor came in to check her again as Chandler helped her through another contraction. When it stopped she laid her head against Chandler's arm that was around her and he was holding her hand with the other.

"Please tell me I'm at 10 now?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

The doctor told her she was then took her to delivery.

"Ok on your next contraction I need you to push." The dr said

Monica did as she was told and Monica helped hold her up.

After 15 minutes of pushing the baby was finally born.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her lips.

"Thank you for being here."

"Here you go." The doctor gave Monica the baby. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Yes. Kiley Chandler Gellar." Monica said then handed Kiley to Chandler.

"You really named her after me?" Chandler asked

Monica smiled "Yes you helped me so much. You even put up with me for 10 hours when I was in labor."

He kissed her on the head then rubbed Kiley's tiny hands. He was starting to wish she was his.


	8. one year

Kiley was now 5 months old and it was their 1 year wedding anniversary. Monica was at work so Chandler decorated the apartment and was now rocking Kiley to sleep. He was planning this night for weeks now.

He rubbed Kiley's hand that held his finger as she drank her bottle. He looked at the baby in his arms and smiled. " I love you Kiley Chandler. Did you know me and your mommy have been together for a year now. Maybe when your older we can give you a brother or a sister." He sang her a song and when she fell asleep he placed her in her crib. He grabbed the baby monitor then left shutting the door behind him.

Monica came home right on time.

"Chandler this is beautiful." She looked around looking at all the flowers and candles that surrounded the apartment.

He kissed her and brought her to the table where he prepared her favorite meal. He pulled her chair out for her.

"Happy anniversary." He said. He kissed her neck before sitting.

She was still in awe by what he did for her. "Happy anniversary sweetie." "Where is Kiley?"

"I gave her a bath , I fed her and put her to bed." He kissed her hand.

"Your so great thank you."

They finished their meal and started kissing on the couch.

"Are you ready for your present?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"I sure am." He opened a small box she gave him. "Wow Monica this is great thank you." He gave her a kiss. He was so thrilled she gave him season knicks tickets. "Your so great."

She smiled "Your welcome."

"Are you ready for your preset now?" He asked.

" Yes." She rubbed his chest.

He took a deep breath before speaking. " Monica this has been the best year of my life and the fact that you had that wonderful baby made me realize just how much I want to be a dad. Well not just a dad. I want you to carry my baby. I loved being their when you were pregnant and for the birth. I also love waking up to your beautiful face every morning. Monica Elizabeth Gellar will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes she said "Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger then hugged and kissed her.

"I love you Chandler." She said admiring the ring on her finger.

He smiled then took her hand and they began to dance.


	9. Epilogue

Monica and Chandler got married July 7th . Three months after their engagement.

**Five years later.**

Chandler held the hands of his two small children through the hospital. The very one they were both born at. Kiley was now 5. She looked like her mother. He adopted her right before her 1st birthday. Then on Valentines three years later Monica told Chandler she was pregnant. A week after Kiley's birthday Monica gave birth to their son Mason Chandler Bing. He's now two.

"Are we almost there daddy?" Kiley asked. She could hardly hold in her excitement.

He smiled at his daughter. "Yes princess. Both of you don't be to loud." He told them. They both agreed and went into Monica's room.

Chandler picked Mason up so he could see the small bundle in Monica's arms.

"What's her name?" Kiley asked

"Olivia Rose." Monica said as she kissed the baby.

"Baby." Mason whispered. Chandler was glad they were both so excited.

"Can I hold her?" Kiley asked.

"Sure." Chandler put Mason on the ground. And gently picked up Olivia. He told Kiley to sit and he helped Kiley hold her.

A little while later Chandler brought Kiley and Mason downstairs. He came back up and kissed Monica then kissed their baby daughter that she was nursing.

"I'm so glad I had two more kids with you." He said still looking at the baby.

She smiled "me too."

They were both so thankful that they ended up together and that Pete didn't stay around.


End file.
